


What's Yours is Mine

by theweightofmywords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick!Harry, hints of later sexytime, messy!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweightofmywords/pseuds/theweightofmywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is recovering from toad throat, but all he wants is to kiss Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Yours is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns these characters.

Harry felt the bed sag, and he blinked his eyes open.

“Sorry, love. Go back to sleep,” Draco murmured.

“How long have I been sleeping?” Harry asked, his brow furrowed.

“You were out like a log,” Draco replied, resting the back of his hand on Harry’s forehead. “Your fever’s gone, though.”

Harry grinned. “Does that mean I can kiss you again?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against Draco’s shoulder.

Draco rolled his eyes. “Forgive me for not wanting to catch your toad throat.”

“The potions have stopped me from being contagious though!” Harry protested. He sat up and gave Draco the most charming smile he could muster. He saw the corner of Draco’s lip quirk.

“Charming, Potter,” Draco retorted.

“C’mon. It’s been four days. I’m feeling fine now!” Harry exclaimed. Draco’s eyes narrowed, his chin tilted up in skepticism.

“I mean, toad throat is only contagious for the first two days or so, and I’ve been taking my potions and getting plenty of rest!” Harry continued. Draco was merely smiling now.

“I mean, maybe my breath smells, but I’ll go and brush my teeth real quick!” Harry tried. Draco snorted.

“What?” Harry mumbled, weakly.

“Quit your whinging already, and kiss me,” Draco laughed, his arms pulling Harry closer. He held Harry’s face close as he kissed him gently.

“I missed you,” Harry mumbled against his lips.

“You are aware that we live together,” Draco said, plainly.

“You know what I mean!”

Draco brushed Harry’s hair off his forehead. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now,” he said, gently.

“I’m glad you didn’t catch anything,” Harry replied.

“What’s mine is yours, and what’s yours is mine,” Draco answered, “I would’ve gladly caught your toad throat, eventually, if it meant I didn’t have to wait another day longer.”

Harry feigned swooning. “Oh, Draco,” he breathed, his voice low, “How romantic!”

“You like when I get romantic,” Draco shot back. Harry’s hand grazed Draco’s chest and ventured lower.

“I do,” Harry murmured.

“I bet you’d like to get romantic right now,” Draco suggested, his voice hitching.

“I would like that very much,” he replied, his hand still going lower.

“Harry,” Draco’s voice sounded ragged. “You really need to brush your teeth and get a shower.”

Harry sat up and threw the covers off.

“Kill the mood, why don’t you,” he lamented in jest.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Draco apologized. He heard the bathtub water running.

Harry appeared in the doorway, naked and with toothbrush in hand. Draco laughed at the sight of him, with his foamy mouth and mussed hair, the sleep creases still visible on his face.

“I love you,” Draco marveled.

As a smile spread across Harry’s face, foam dripped onto his chest. “Woops,” he mumbled. Harry started walking back to the bathroom, before he turned around suddenly.

“’Ey,” he called, pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth, “I uh- yo- too.”


End file.
